


It Suits You

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Admiration, Christmas Dresses, Elements of FE Heroes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Outrealms, Suggestions of sexual content, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The more Maribelle tries to find fault with Lissa's costume, the less shecanfind.





	It Suits You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vethica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vethica/gifts).



"Well? How do I look?" Lissa asked, and Maribelle needed a moment to _think_ about her answer. She'd thought the party hat Lissa wore to the Harvest Festival was outlandish, but the outfit she currently wore made it look tame by comparison. Anna _claimed_ this is the type of thing Ylisseans would wear during the winter Solstice, but Maribelle had never seen such a thing. White fur and red velvet were understandable, but the bells and whistles and shiny stars felt like Anna had needed an excuse to make Lissa- _her_ Lissa even more of a spectacle.

Granted, it wasn't as ridiculous as the costume Tharja had whipped up for herself in order to gain Robin's attention, but still.

Every sensible part of her wanted to be honest, to explain to her lover that she was a victim of Anna's schemes, that no Ylissean in their right mind would wear such a thing. But the more she looked at it, trying to find fault, the more she was able to overlook the ones she'd found. Past the silly bells and the hat atop her head, past the oversized bow, and what she found was...well, rather fetching. The _shape_ of the dress suited her well, and as impractical as the bare shoulders were, Maribelle couldn't help but be glad for such a design.

And the holly at the center of her necklace somehow _made_ the ensemble. Really, now that she thought about it, how could such a costume _not_ suit a beacon of joy and light as her Lissa?

"You look absolutely _sensational,_ " she finally said, and she means it. Under the gaudy decor and Anna's obvious agenda for having Lissa wear that thing in the first place was a lovely dress, and underneath was the most beautiful woman in Ylisse. No, in _all_ kingdoms, realms, and countries. "Too lovely to be cooped up a crowded party all afternoon! Shall we go for a walk before the festivities begin?"

"Mm, that sounds great! These Outrealms have the prettiest scenery, it'd be a shame to waste it," Lissa said. Maribelle tugged on her fur-lined boots and matching cloak, gallantly offering her arm. The bells of Lissa's costume gave a surprisingly soothing chime, rather than the racket Maribelle had expected, and even if the wire cage of the skirt kept them from walking _too_ closely together, they were still close enough for now.

Later, she'd have fun taking that fetching costume off of Lissa as they had their own private celebration. She met Lissa's eyes, catching the gleam in them, and suddenly she felt like writing Anna a thank-you note for all of this. With the exception of the party, she was getting a whole afternoon _and_ evening with Lissa all to herself, getting to look at her dressed so beautifully.

The Outrealms may have had some ridiculous traditions and ideas of entertainment, but they were proving more and more beneficial as time went on.

"Maybe next year I should get Anna to make one of these for you," Lissa mused, and Maribelle nearly stopped in her tracks.

"Oh! Um...yes, I suppose we can see about that." She smiled. "Of course, I'd only wear it for you, darling." Lissa winked.

"Even better." She tipped her head up for a kiss, Maribelle meeting her as best she could with the skirt's stiff wires in the way.

Yes, this was the best idea Anna had ever had.


End file.
